1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip assembly, and more particularly to a clip assembly for securely connecting components to a bumper, a garnish or other parts of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent aerodynamic designs of automobiles require that certain openings be made along the bumpers, allowing a see-through view of the components behind the bumpers. The aesthetic appearance of the bumper can be improved by covering the opening with an ornamental plate, without affecting the aerodynamic characteristics of the bumper design.
The ornamental plate could be integrally formed with synthetic resin bumpers. However, when the plate and the bumper require different coloring, the plate must be masked when painting the bumper. This additional masking step would add complexity to the painting operation. Numerous assemblies have been proposed to connect the ornamental plate to the bumper. One such exemplary assembly is illustrated in FIG. 6, and includes a bolt 30, which is partly embedded within the bumper. A recess 32, with a slightly smaller diameter than that of the bolt head, is made at the peripheral edge of an opening 31a (only a portion is shown) in the rear side of a bumper 31. The bolt head is knurled, and the bolt 30 is secured to the bumper 31 by fitting the head into the recess 32. An ornamental plate 34 is secured to the bumper 31 by bolting it with the bolt 30 and a nut 33. Since the bolt is embedded within the bumper, the production of the bumper becomes complicated. Further, since the bolt head requires knurling, the manufacturing cost is increased.
Another exemplary conventional assembly is illustrated in FIG. 7, and includes a T-shaped bolt 35. A groove 36, is T-shaped, and is formed at the peripheral edge of the opening 31a, in the rear side of the bumper 31. The T-shaped bolt 35 is inserted into the groove 36 from the side. The ornamental plate 34 is secured to the bumper 31, via the T-shaped bolt 35 and a nut 37. This design requires a mold for casting the bumper 31 and a slide mold corresponding to the slide groove 36. Therefore, the casting of the bumper 31 becomes complicated, and the manufacturing cost is increased.
Yet another exemplary assembly is illustrated in FIG. 8, and includes a tapping screw 38. A hole 39, having a smaller diameter than that of the tapping screw 38, is formed in the peripheral edge of the opening 31a, in the rear side of the bumper 31. The ornamental plate 34 is secured to the bumper 34 by screwing the tapping screw 38 into the hole 39, for holding the ornamental plate 34 to the bumper 31. However, the casting process of the bumper 31 requires that it be provided with a casting pin. The use of such a pin presents the disadvantage that it might readily break under the contraction force generated by a large component such as the bumper, during the cooling period.
Still another exemplary assembly is illustrated in FIG. 9. The ornamental plate 34 is bonded to the opening 31a of the bumper 31 by a high frequency bonding process, which requires expensive and bulky equipment such as a high frequency bonding machine.
Another conventional assembly is illustrated in FIG. 10, and includes clips 40. This assembly further includes a plurality of projections 41 that are formed around the opening 31a in the rear side of the bumper 31. A plurality of through holes 42 are formed in the ornamental plate 34, and correspond to the projections 41. The plate 34 is first secured to the bumper 31 by inserting the projections 41 into the corresponding through holes 42. The clips 40 are then attached to the projections 41, which protrude through the corresponding through holes 42. The ornamental plate 34 is secured to the bumper 31 by urging the clip 40 deep enough to abut against the plate 34. A plurality of bites 43 are formed in each clip 40, and act against the projections 41, for preventing the plate 34 from getting detached. As a result, the plate 34 is secured at a predetermined position in the bumper 31.
However, the surfaces on which the plates 34 are installed, are not always facing in the upward direction. Certain installation surfaces of the bumper 31 sometimes face sideways or downward. In this case, the clip 40 must be installed with one hand while the plate 34 is held by the other hand, in order to prevent the plate 34, which is inserted in the corresponding projection 41, from separating from the bumper 31. Therefore, if a number of clips 40 become tangled in a container, it is very difficult to take out the clips 40 one by one, and the installation becomes less efficient.